


Roller Coaster

by LlamaCow



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amusement Park, Angst, But maybe not, Confessions, Ferris Wheel, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: A roller coaster ride of coming outs, confessions, hurt and an amusement park outing.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> I hate titles. It's so lame, but I guess it fits???  
> I combined two fic ideas I had into this one.

“Thank you all for coming,” Mingyu said as he looked around the living room where he had asked all the members to gather.

“What's going on?” Seungcheol asked. Mingyu had a very serious and nervous look on his face and, frankly, it was worrying him. Mingyu normally wasn’t much for serious talks like this.

Mingyu took a deep breath and started talking. “Okay, so I asked you all to come because I have something important that I want to share with you.”

“Just so we can prepare ourselves, is it something bad?” One of them asked.

“No. At least, I hope it's not. It’s just that I...I haven't been completely honest with you guys.”

“About what?” Wonwoo asked.

“About myself. About who I am.”

None of them said anything and waited for Mingyu to tell them at his own pace. Although a few looks were exchanged between them.

“I, ehm, I'm gay.” The few seconds of silence that followed sent Mingyu into a ramble of panic, “I-I’m sorry if this makes anyone uncomfortable or anything and I apologize for not being more upfront about it sooner, but I hope that it doesn’t change anything and that we can just, just—" He wasn’t sure anymore what he was trying to say and he couldn’t string words together to form a coherent sentence.

It was Soonyoung who stood up first and wrapped his arms around his friend. “Thank you for telling us, Mingyu. That was very brave. We love you for who you are.”

Mingyu let out a sound that was part sigh and part sob as relief washed over him. One by one the others got up and joined the hug until only Seungkwan was left sitting on the couch. His brows were furrowed together and he had his eyes turned away from the scene. As the group hug broke apart the others started to notice that he hadn’t joined in.

“Seungkwan?” Seungcheol spoke, half questioning, half scolding him for not responding to Mingyu’s coming out.

He didn’t reply. He simply got up without making eye contact with any of them and walked away to his room, leaving his members confused. Hansol saw the broken look of sadness on Mingyu’s face. Normally he wasn’t one to get angry, but Seungkwan’s behavior wasn’t right. “I’ll go,” he mumbled and followed Seungkwan to his bedroom.

He knocked once and opened the door without waiting for a reply. He found Seungkwan standing in the middle of the room, his back towards him, arms wrapped around himself.

“Seungkwan? Why did you walk away? How do you think you made Mingyu feel!?”

“Why...why is he gay?” Seungkwan spoke with a small voice.

“What do you mean  _ why  _ ? He just is. I didn't think you would have a problem with it.”

“Well I do!” He turned around as he yelled and froze as soon as he had. Mingyu had followed them to the room and now stood in the doorway.

Seungkwan opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Mingyu walked away.

Hansol shook his head, “I've never been so disappointed in anyone before.”

“Hansol, wait! That's not what I...meant,” Seungkwan said to an empty room.

* * *

That night there was a knock on Hansol’s door. He looked up from his phone, but looked back at the screen when he saw Seungkwan coming in. “What do you want?”

“Can I talk to you?” Seungkwan asked and he closed the door behind him.

“Depends on what you have to say. Have you talked to Mingyu yet?” 

“No, but...Please. I have to explain.” 

Hansol put his phone down and sat up on the side of his bed, creating room for his best friend to sit down next to him.

Seungkwan sat down and stared at his hands. “I guess my gaydar sucks,” he mumbled.

“What?” Hansol wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean.

“You know. Gaydar. I thought gay people were supposed to have a gaydar so it'd be easier for them to find a partner without having to wade through a sea of straights. I always thought Mingyu was one of those straights.”

“Seungkwan…” Hansol had never asked Seungkwan about his sexuality. He had his own thoughts about it, but to him it made no difference either way. He’d rather let people decide for themselves what they wanted to open up about and when.

Seungkwan sniffed, “I’m gay.” He raised his head and looked at the young man sitting next to him. “You...you’re okay with that, right?”

“Come on, you know me. Of course I am. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise.”

Seungkwan smiled, “No. No, you didn't. I don't know why I was so afraid of telling you. But I was...I haven’t told many people.”

“Well, I'm glad you told me. Thank you.”

“I kind of had to after the way I reacted to Mingyu's coming out. Don't want you to think I'm a homophobe...”

“Don't you think it's more important right now for Mingyu to know that? He feels really bad, you know. I still don’t really get why you reacted the way that you did. So he’s gay too. Why would you get so upset over that?”

Seungkwan sucked in his lower lip and chewed on it for a bit. “Okay, so...for some time now I’ve kind of had certain feelings for Mingyu and—" He choked for a moment. He had never spoken of this out loud. Always keeping it inside where no-one could see it. “At first it was just a little crush on a handsome boy, you know? But over time we got closer and I guess my feelings grew bigger. I think it’s safe to say that I’m in love with him. Up until now I was able to keep my feelings in check by reminding myself that Mingyu is straight anyway and that it was never going to happen. It was fine like that. I was fine like that. But now...what am I supposed to do now?” He let his head fall on Hansol’s shoulder. 

“Wow…”

“Yeah..I shouldn't tell him, right? Rejected or reciprocated, either way it's probably a bad idea. For the group.”

“Possibly. But let's take this one step at a time. Why don't you talk to him first and explain to him that you were just surprised by his announcement and that you're also gay. The most important thing right now is to make sure Mingyu knows you didn't freak out because of who he is.”

“In a way I did though.”

“Just go talk to him.”

* * *

Seungkwan decided it was best to get it over with and also to not let Mingyu think that he hated him or something any longer. With his heart in his throat he went over to his room and found him alone. “Mingyu? Can I talk to you?” He was already closing the door.

Mingyu nodded. He looked at Seungkwan almost scared.

“So…” Seungkwan started, still standing near the door awkwardly and nervous. “I owe you a big apology. I shouldn't have walked out the way I did when you came out to us. The reason I did was...well...I thought you were straight.”

“So did the others and they all hugged me,” Mingyu mumbled.

“I know, I know. That's not what I meant. I mean...I thought I was the only gay one in our group.”

“Oh...Wait, what!? You're gay!?”

“So? So are you!” Seungkwan said with a frown.

Mingyu, ignoring Seungkwan’s pout, jumped up from his chair and wrapped his arms around his friend with a big smile on his face. “I’m so relieved. You really had me worried that you hated me now.”

Seungkwan’s frown turned into a sad smile, “I could never hate you. I’m sorry.”

“Water under the bridge! Did you tell the others yet? They all think you were being weird, too.”

“Not yet...only Hansol. Like, just now. But I guess I'm going to. Feels weird not to, now that you're out.”

“I guess...you don't have to if you're not comfortable with it.”

“Why did you decide to tell us now?”

“Oh...” Mingyu, chuckled shyly. He pulled his arms back and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I've...I've sort of been seeing someone. It's nothing serious yet, but in the past all members always shared it when they were dating so...I just...thought you guys should know I'm gay before I really start a relationship. I didn’t want to announce I’m gay by introducing my boyfriend, you know?”

“R-right,” Seungkwan managed to push a one-worded response out of his completely dry mouth. He had anticipated for a day where Mingyu would announce that he was in a relationship. He had anticipated that it would hurt. But the idea of Mingyu with a girl was something he could come to accept. The idea of him with another guy, however, was so much more painful. As if you’re tall enough to ride the rollercoaster, but they still tell you that you can’t get on.

“Anyway, like I said, it’s nothing serious yet. So, can we keep it between us for now?”

Seungkwan nodded silently. He wanted to get out of this room. “So, ehm, glad we had this talk. I’m going to bed now. See you.”

“Seungkwan wait. Don’t you want to hang out for a bit?”

“Why?”

Mingyu shrugged and pouted, “We’ve only just realised we’re both gay. We can, like, discuss gay things with each other now? I can tell you about the boy I like?”

“That sounds horrible.” The truth covered in a joke. 

Mingyu clicked his tongue, “Fine. Whatever. I thought it might be nice to have someone closeby to talk to about certain things, but—"

“I’m just tired, okay. We can talk about ‘ _ gay things’  _ some other time. At least let me come out to the rest of the guys first, yeah?”

He left the room and he wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and cry, but on his way there he was blocked by Soonyoung. “Why were you in Mingyu’s room?”

“What? Leave me alone.”

“No. Not before you explain to us—"

“Why I walked away when Mingyu announced that he’s gay? Okay, everybody listen up. I’m gay too and I was just very surprised and I needed a moment to process. Now get out of my way and leave me alone.” He pushed passed a wide-eyed Soonyoung and instead of going to his own room went back to Hansol. He got into the bed with him and pulled the covers over his head. “I don’t want to talk about it. Just let me sleep here tonight.” 

* * *

A few months had gone by and things were mostly back to normal. The only thing that was different was the strong ache in his heart that before he had only felt whenever Mingyu was nearby, but was now a constant presence (that and Soonyoung kept asking about the details of gay sex). He tried to ignore it as much as he could and act as if he was fine, but it was hard and one night he lost control. Some of them were sitting in the living room playing games and Mingyu was more clingy than normal. He kept leaning in and putting his hands on Seungkwan’s leg as he was laughing or just talking. Seungkwan pushed him away a few times and he was starting to get annoyed that Mingyu wasn’t catching on that he wasn’t in the mood to be touched so much. Instead, Mingyu seemed to think Seungkwan was playing around and he increased their skinship, teasing him and poking his cheeks. 

“You're so obnoxious sometimes! Just get out of my face!” Seungkwan finally snapped and he pushed Mingyu away, a lot harder than he had intended to. Mingyu fell off the couch and landed on the floor with a loud thud. All eyes were on them now. Seungkwan knew he should probably apologize, but he felt too overwhelmed by his own emotions that all he could do was get up and walk away before he would break down in front of everyone.

“What was that all about?” Minghao asked with raised eyebrows.

“I don't know,” Mingyu replied, still on the floor, “I was just joking around and he suddenly pushed me off.”

Hansol got up, “I'll go check on him.”

He knocked on the bedroom door, when there was no reply he said, “Seungkwan? I'm coming in now, okay?” Seungkwan was sitting on his bed with his legs pulled up and his face buried away in his arms. “Are you okay? What happened?”

Seungkwan shrugged but didn't move or answer beyond that. Hansol got closer and sat down next to him. “Come on, it's me. You can tell me.”

Seungkwan looked up, tears on the verge of falling from his red eyes, “I like him so much. I can't deal with it anymore. It hurts. It hurts to be around him. It hurts to be away from him. It just hurts and it sucks and then I get frustrated and I get angry. Angry at myself, angry at him. And...I—"

Hansol, never very good when confronted with tears, patted him on the knee.”There, there. It’ll be okay. Maybe you just need to tell him that you’d appreciate some boundaries or something. He’ll understand.”

Seungkwan realized Hansol probably thought that he had confessed his feelings that night when he told him he was gay and that Mingyu rejected him. He nodded weakly. “I’d just like to be alone for a bit.”

Hansol gave his leg a little squeeze and got up. When he exited the room he found Mingyu waiting outside.

“Is he okay?”

“Eh, yeah. Just a bit- He just wants to be alone for a bit.”

“He’s been kind of down lately, don’t you think? I want to cheer him up somehow. Maybe I should take him out to an amusement park or something.”

“You don't think that would be super awkward and confusing?”

“Why?”

“Mingyu...when Seungkwan talked to you after you'd just come out, what exactly did he tell you besides that he's gay too?”

“That's pretty much it, really. He explained that's why he reacted strangely and he apologized and he asked me why I had decided to come out now.”

“What did you say?”

“I accepted his apology and told him I was sort of seeing someone and I wanted to let you guys know I'm gay before it turned into anything serious.”

“Oh...oh I see.”

“Why? Oh my god, did he have a boyfriend and did they break up or something?”

“N-no. Not that I know of.”

“Well, he’s clearly upset over something.”

“Maybe we should just let him be.” Hansol knew it wasn’t his place to tell Mingyu about what was really bothering him. He had thought he already knew, but it turned out Seungkwan had kept his feelings to himself all this time. “Did it turn into anything serious, by the way? With that guy you were seeing?”

“Nah. I would have told you guys if it had.”

* * *

Mingyu didn’t agree with Hansol’s idea of just leaving Seungkwan alone and on their day off he dragged him along to an amusement park. It was close to closing time already and not that many people were around. It was dark out and there was an endless string of little lights lighting up the paths. Seungkwan was plucking off little bits of the cotton candy they had agreed to share. He wasn’t sure why he had let himself be convinced to come. No, actually, he knew. Kim Mingyu asked him to.

“Let’s ride the ferris wheel, Seungkwan!” Mingyu said and he pointed gleefully to the attraction.

“No, thank you. I’m good.”

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” Mingyu grabbed his wrist and started pulling him along.

Seungkwan wriggled free. “No, I don’t want to! What’s so great about a stupid ferris wheel anyway.” He quite liked ferris wheels, actually. He thought riding a ferris wheel at night and looking out at the scenery filled with lights was rather romantic. Which was exactly why he did not want to ride it with Mingyu. But again he let Mingyu convince him and he reluctantly stepped into one of the gondolas with him.

Going up was fine. He kept his eyes on the people on the ground, slowly getting smaller. It wasn’t until they were almost at the top and they stopped moving that things started to happen.

“Why did we stop? Seungkwan, we’re not moving.”

“Will you relax? It’s supposed to stop for a bit every so often.”

“We’re so high. I don’t- I don’t think I like this.”

“Mingyu, stop complaining. You’re the one who wanted to—" He stopped nagging him when he actually looked at him. Mingyu was paler than he had ever seen him. “Are you okay? You’re not afraid of heights, are you?”

“I-I didn’t think I was, but I really really want to go down now. Make us go down.”

“How can I make us go down? We just have to wait.”

Mingyu grabbed Seungkwan’s hand, “I’m not kidding, Seungkwan! I’m really freaking out over here. Do something!”

“Well, what do you expect  _ me  _ to do!?”

“I don’t know! Anything!”

In a moment of panic of his own Seungkwan leaned in and pressed his lips on Mingyu’s. For a moment they both sat frozen. Seungkwan didn’t know what to do next. It certainly proved to be effective, seeing as Mingyu was no longer freaking out about the height they were at. He wasn’t pulling away. Quite the opposite. Seungkwan felt his lips starting to move. Mingyu was kissing him back. When he had moved forward to kiss him, Seungkwan had placed his hand on Mingyu’s leg and it was still there. He kept it in place as if moving it would make the other man aware of it. He didn’t dare the use of his tongue, but maybe if he parted his lips Mingyu would accept the invitation. A jolt shot through his stomach when he felt Mingyu’s tongue gingerly slip into his mouth. He joined it with his own and tasted the lingering sweetness of the cotton candy from earlier. 

Seungkwan felt like he was floating and neither of them noticed it when the wheel started moving again. It wasn’t until there was a loud knock on the door of the gondola that they parted with a last smacking sound springing from their lips.

“Come on, get out of there!”

They got out with bright red faces and quickly walked away from the angry glare of the amusement park employee. Once out of earshot Mingyu burst out laughing. “I can’t believe that just happened! I’m so embarrassed.” He covered his wide open mouth with his hand and leaned his hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder in his laughing fit. “I have to hand it to you though. I was freaking out and you employed a very effective strategy.”

Mingyu’s laughter was infectious and Seungkwan chuckled, “Well, it was either that or slapping you in the face.”

“In that case I'm grateful.” He let out a last small laugh and stretched his arms. “There’s a shooting game over there. Do you want to see who’s the better shot?”

“Oh, you’re on, Kim Mingyu!” Seungkwan didn’t allow his brain to process the events on the ferris wheel and just let Mingyu take him by the hand to lead him to the booth.

As it turned out they were both pretty awful at shooting, but Seungkwan had a few lucky shots in there that earned him enough points to win a prize. Mingyu pouted as Seungkwan laughed victoriously. His pout turned into a smile as he watched Seungkwan’s happy face when he was picking a small stuffed toy. “Finally,” He said.

“Hm?” Seungkwan replied with a questioning hum as he was pointing to a Kirby plush.

“I said ‘finally’. I feel like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you smile. Really smile. You’ve been so glum lately, Kwan.”

Seungkwan turned to him, plush in hand, and the smile had fallen from his face.

“No, no, no!” Mingyu said as he grabbed Seungkwan’s face. “Go back to happy! What’s wrong?”

Seungkwan shrugged him off. “I can’t do this, Mingyu.”

“Do what?”

Seungkwan sighed and slowly started to walk. Mingyu followed. “This. Being in this place with you. It feels too much like a date.”

“Is that so terrible? Aren't dates fun?”

“Sure. If you're a couple.”

“Is there someone else you’d rather be here with? Is that what’s wrong?”

Seungkwan stopped at a bench and sat down. He stared at his little Kirby and waited for Mingyu to sit down next to him. “How are things with that guy you were seeing?” He asked, his heart aching.

“What? Oh, that. I’m not seeing him anymore. Haven’t for a while.” 

“What happened?”

Mingyu shrugged and kicked a small stone on the ground, “Just didn't work out. Why are you suddenly bringing that up? Seungkwan, what’s going on? I thought we were having a good time.”

“Why did you kiss me back?”

“What do you mean?”

“When I kissed you before. Why didn’t you pull away?”

“ _ You  _ kissed  _ me  _ ! I just went with the moment.”

“That’s all it was, right? Just a moment. Nothing more.”

“Seungkwan, what exactly do you want me to say? Are you worried that I’m in love with you or something? Or that I think you’re in love with me? Don’t worry, because I’m not and I don’t. So let’s just forget about it.”

A teardrop fell on Kirby’s happy face. And another one.

“Seungkwan? Wh—" Mingyu reached his hand out, but pulled back before making contact. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

Seungkwan wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and stood up. “Nothing. I’m just being emotional. Can we go home now?” He walked away, but Mingyu stood up as well and grabbed him by the wrist.

“No. Seungkwan. Please, talk to me. What's going on?”

Seungkwan wiggled his arm free, but didn’t walk away again. He turned around. He didn’t have it in him anymore to keep his feelings to himself. Maybe if he confessed he could finally deal with it. In any case he was at his limit and hiding would only continue to make him feel worse. “I like you, Mingyu. Not just as a friend. I really like you. Even before I knew you were gay, I liked you. Even when we fight, I like you.”

“Oh...Seungkwan, I...I had no idea. I mean, of course I like you, too. As a friend. A-a really good friend. I think we’re really close and I-I’m flattered that you like- But I—"

“Right. Okay, yeah. Please don't say anymore. I get it,” he interrupted him. “I just needed to say it and now that I have, we can forget about it and move on. I can move on.”

“Seungkwan…”

“Mingyu, please. Don’t make this harder for me. Let’s just go home.”

The car ride back was silent. They parted ways in the living room with good nights spoken without eye-contact. 

That night, once again, Seungkwan cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

After that rollercoaster night at the amusement park Seungkwan had actually started to feel better. So he had been rejected. At least now he knew exactly where he stood. He liked Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu didn’t feel the same way. Okay. That happens. It’s nobody’s fault. While he could see him and Mingyu getting back to a level of closeness they were at before sometime in the future, for now he tried to keep his distance a bit. Mingyu seemed to be doing the same. Seungkwan had a lot of practice pretending and hiding away his true feelings, so he didn’t think the other members took too much notice of the shift in their relationship.

They were backstage at a music show and Mingyu was staring at Seungkwan on the other side of the room talking with Moonbin, one of his friends outside of their own members. They were laughing. Playfully touching each other’s arms. His mouth twitched as he watched Moonbin casually place his hand on Seungkwan’s butt as they turned to talk to someone else. He heard someone walk up beside him. “Do you think Seungkwan likes Moonbin?” He asked Hansol next to him. “I think Moonbin might like Seungkwan.”

Hansol shrugged, “I don’t know. I know they’re good friends. What do you care if they like each other?”

“I don’t care!” Mingyu sounded a lot more defensive than he intended. “I was just observing and making conversation!” 

Back home Hansol asked Seungkwan if he wanted to watch a movie with him. They had never discussed Mingyu or Seungkwan’s feelings for him ever since the last time, but during a slow part of the movie Hansol decided to ask. “Seungkwan? I was wondering...have you ever considered the possibility that Mingyu likes you back?”

Seungkwan looked at him as if he just said something incredibly dumb, “What are you on about?”

“I just feel like he looks at you differently nowadays. And today he was asking about you and Moonbin all of a sudden.”

“Oh yeah?” Seungkwan directed his attention back to the screen. “Well, I'm sure it's nothing.”

Hansol pressed pause and stopped the movie. “But what if it is something? Don't you want to find out?”

Seungkwan hesitated. He never told Hansol about anything that had happened between him and Mingyu and that included his confession at the amusement park. “I already found out.”

“What do you mean?”

“When we went to that amusement park together...some stuff happened and I ended up confessing. He didn’t feel the same way. End of story.”

“What!? How come you didn't tell me? What the fuck, Seungkwan. Are you okay?”

“I felt so stupid and I wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened.” He sank down and leaned his head down on Hansol’s shoulder. “I liked him and now I’m trying to move on.”

“You just said  _ liked  _ , past tense. Don't you like him anymore?”

Seungkwan sighed. “It's more like I've given up any hope I may have had and I'm doing my best to get over it.” He raised his fist to the sky. “I will cry no more tears over Kim Mingyu!”

Hansol chuckled “That's dramatic.” He took Seungkwan’s hand in his own. “As long as you’re okay, Boo.”

* * *

After his talk with Hansol Seungkwan had unconsciously started to pay more attention again to what Mingyu was doing while they were in the same room. Just to see if he really did look at him differently. He was just starting to come to the conclusion that Hansol was maybe more delusional than he himself had ever been about his chances with Mingyu, but then he noticed something. They were at another event and Seungkwan was talking with someone he had befriended a little bit not too long ago. He caught Mingyu a few meters away from them. He wasn’t just looking at them, he was staring. And he looked unhappy doing it.

Seungkwan decided to test the water some more. The other guy made a joke and Seungkwan laughed loudly while placing his hand on his arm that he didn’t take off again. As if he was in on it, the other person leaned in closer to talk to him and even placed a hand on his hip. Seungkwan’s eyes darted over to where Mingyu was and he was still staring. He looked  _ very  _ unhappy now.

Almost as soon as they’d gotten home and Seungkwan had gone to his room, Mingyu walked in. 

“Can I help you?” Seungkwan asked coolly.

“Who was that guy earlier?”

“What are you talking about? What guy?”

“The guy. The guy you were talking to backstage. The guy with his hands all over you.”

“Oh, him? Just a friend. He's a member of that group that debuted a few weeks ago and—"

“I don't care what group he's in!”

“Why are you yelling at me? YOU asked!” Seungkwan took a step closer in anger. Mingyu was really getting on his nerves now. Telling him that he liked him  _ as a friend  _ and then this.

“Why was he so close to you? You shouldn’t wander off from the group during an official schedule!”

“What is your problem!? So I talked to a guy and the guy talked back. Maybe I like him. Maybe he likes me.”

“Do you?”

“What if I do?”

“I—" Mingyu stepped forward and reached up both of his hands to place them on the sides of Seungkwan’s face and pull him in for a kiss. Almost immediately Seungkwan pushed him off and he walked out the door. Mingyu was quick to follow. He grabbed Seungkwan’s upper arm, but he wasn’t having it. 

“Let go of me!” He tried to get Mingyu to let go by twisting his arm. “I said let go!”

Seungcheol, drawn to the loudness of Seungkwan’s voice, stepped in. “Wow, what’s going on here guys?”

“Mingyu has lost his mind!” Seungkwan yelled.

“I haven’t lost my mind! I was just asking him...I just wanted...Seungkwan can we talk in private, please?”

“You know we always talk things out, guys,” Seungcheol said with a stern voice. “Now, what’s going on?”

Seungkwan looked between him and Mingyu. “Fine. We’ll talk in private. My room.”

They went back to Seungkwan’s room and left their confused leader in the living room. Seungkwan crossed his arms like some sort of physical contact barrier. “You want to talk, so talk.”

“Don't you want to be with me?” Mingyu asked right away.

Seungkwan scoffed. “Do  _ you  _ want to be with  _ me  _ ?”

“I...I do.”

“Why?” Seungkwan said sternly.

“What do you mean why?”

“You said you only liked me as a friend, so why do you want more now?” Before getting rejected Seungkwan had dreamed of the day Mingyu would suddenly declare to love him too. They’d kiss and everything would be magical and perfect. But it was a little hard for him to believe Mingyu’s sudden change of heart.

“Seeing you with other guys drives me crazy.”

“So you're jealous? Or upset because I'm moving on? What if there were no other guys? You wouldn't want me anymore?” 

“That’s not what I mean!”

“Isn’t it? You didn’t start to care until after you saw me getting close with someone else, right?”

“It triggered something in me. I can’t explain it, Seungkwan. Just seeing the way you were with that guy earlier and Moonbin, I just wanted to push them off you and tell them that you belong to me and—"

“I deserve more than half-assed feelings and possessive bullshit! I’ve been working on getting over you and guess what? It’s been working.” He stormed out of his room, but not more than three seconds later stormed back in. “Take me out on a date.”

Mingyu blinked a few times and blankly stared at him. “What?”

“You say you want to be with me and that it isn't just because I've shown interest in other guys, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So I'm assuming that means you actually like the pleasure of my company?”

“I suppose...”

“So take me out on a date, dammit! I lied before and I’m not over you. We’ll go on a date. A real date. And at the end of the date we can either come to the conclusion that you’re just an asshole who doesn’t want to be with me, but also doesn’t want others to be with me or that we both like each other and then we start dating.

“That’s a lot of pressure for one date.”

“Take it or leave it.”

“I’ll definitely take it.”

* * *

All the members were gathered in the living room again. This time asked here by both Mingyu and Seungkwan. “Thank you all for coming.” Seungkwan spoke. “We just wanted to tell you something and we hope you can be happy about it.” He looked at Mingyu and gestured for him to talk.

“Right. So...you know how I’m gay and how Seungkwan is gay? Actually, no, that’s not the point. It’s not like any two gay guys will automatically fall in love.”

“You guys are in love?” Seokmin asked with wide eyes.

Seungkwan’s own eyes rolled in its sockets. “Way to announce that we’re dating, Kim Mingyu.”

“You’re dating!?” Seungcheol yelled out.

“Okay, now, calm down. I know what you’re thinking.” Seungkwan started to explain, “Won’t this be a danger to the group? What if we break up? What if we cause a scandal? But—"

“No, no! That’s not what I was thinking at all!” Seungcheol jumped up and grabbed both of them in a hug. “This is great! I’m so happy to be a part of this”

“How are  _ you  _ a part of it?” Minghao asked with a scoff.

Seungcheol turned to face him, still with one arm over each of them, “Well, you know. We’re all part of it.”

“You’re really not,” Seungkwan said. “We just wanted to let you know so—"

“So that if the door is closed we knock first?” Jeonghan joked.

“I regret telling them so much,” Seungkwan said directed at Mingyu.

A smirk appeared on his boyfriend’s face. “Well, guys, if you will excuse us, we’re going to go and make out. Have fun with that mental image.” He grabbed him by the hand and they disappeared into Seungkwan’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this cute? It was cute right?
> 
> p.s. someone go read my Boogyu Sleeping Beauty fairy tale T__T :D


End file.
